Businesses often use business partners to sell the goods and services provided by the business. Commonly, a company many have multiple business partners that have non-exclusive rights to market and sell to customers. In such situations, managing the business partners is an important aspect of the sales process.
Business may employ one or more business rules for managing multiple business partners. One such rule may provide a specific partner with exclusivity in the sales process with respect to potential customers. Exclusivity may be based on geography, customer size, customer type, product type, or other factors. Some business partners may have non-exclusive rights to sell to customers, allowing one or more partners to sell to a customer. In situations where two or more partners may have the right to market and sell to a common customer, questions may arise as to how to manage the competing interests of the partners. In some situations, the incentives for a partner to approach and sell to a customer may be insufficient. Additionally, it is desirable to provide partners with tools and information to assist them in order to make efficient use of each partner's resources, and to improve sales. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.